harry y percy vs voldemort (en espanol)
by berelove2014
Summary: Que pasaria si la amenaza de los semidiós había terminado, pero node los magos. ¿Y si Percy y Annabeth fueron a ayudar a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Mejor de lo que suena. lo siento soy mal con resúmenes.


**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de ficción de fans esperamos que lo disfruten y comenten abajo :) por cierto hay ningún personaje de Los Héroes del Olimpo. Pero si quieres que me ponga un poco de dejar un comentario a continuación y los malos añadirlos **

**Punto de vista de Percy. **

Justo cuando pensaba que por fin podía pasar algún tiempo a solas con Annabeth (también conocido como mi novia) Chiron tenía un importante que tenía que convocó el concilio. Así que aquí estoy caminando a la casa grande {Creo que así es como el lugar que ocupan el id reuniones llamada} preguntándose qué es tan importante que tenía que arruinar el día agujero que tenía plan para mí y Annabeth. Así como llegué me di cuenta de que yo era el último en llegar (como siempre) todo el mundo estaba reúnen alrededor de la mesa de ping-pong. Me senté junto a Annabeth (en la derecha) que estaba hablando demasiado Quirón junto a ella (a su izquierda) .I miró alrededor de la mesa para ver quién estaba allí, vi a Clarisse, líder de la cabaña de Ares, sharping su cuchillo . Clovis de cabina Hypnos roncaba en un rincón mientras butch de cabina Iris fue ver cuántos lápices de que pudiera caber en las fosas nasales de Clovis. Travis Stoll de Hermes estaba sosteniendo un encendedor debajo de una pelota de ping-pong para ver si se quemaría, Will Solace de Apolo fue distraídamente envolviendo y desenvolviendo y Ace vendaje alrededor de su cintura. Lou Elles, el consejero de cabina de Hécate, fue surcando got-tu-nariz con Miranda Gardiner de Demeter, excepto que Lou Ellen realmente tenía mágicamente desconectado nariz de Miranda, y que estaba tratando de recuperarlo. Por último, pero no menos Dare Rachel Elizabeth nuestro oráculo se sentó junto a Quirón. Había tres personas desaparecidas los consejeros de cabina Zues, cabina de Afrodita y Hefesto cabina. {Salí de esos tres a propósito, pero si quieres comentar Piper Leo y Jason junto con Hazel y Frank favor deje un comentario más abajo}

"Deja que la reunión pidiendo," Chiron dijo una vez que él y Annabeth deje de discutir quién sabe lo que (no me gusta preguntar acerca de su negocio a menos que ella me dice). "Así que todos nuestros amenazas se han ido, pero ..." No me gusta la forma en que dijo -nuestro amenazas- y yo definitivamente no me gusta peros "Acabo de recibir un envió un mensaje de un viejo amigo mío que se requiere la asistencia a luchar su guerra. "Hace una pausa por un segundo. "Como ustedes saben la magia no existe, pero lo que estoy a punto de decirle que es algo que no mucha gente sabe. Estoy hablando de asistente y brujas ".

Todo el mundo se ríe estrellas Acabo de mirar en Chiron que tiene un rostro serio.

'Esto no es un asunto de risa ", continúa" No estoy bromeando mi amigo, Albus Dumbledore, me envió un contactado antes de nuestra amenaza comenzó dijo que más adelante en el Futer se requerirá algún tipo de asistencia si estaba dispuesto a ayudar contra su amenaza , por supuesto, siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar y viejo amigo me dijo que sí. Pero hoy he recibido una carta de su hermano Al, dijo que falleció en julio, pero si todavía estaba dispuesto a ayudar a que sería genial. "" Su amenaza es una persona con un gran poder, pero también el mal rejilla su nombre es Lord Voldemort ""de lo que me enteré de mis dos viejos amigos es que a mucha gente le temen tanto que ni siquiera pueden hablar de su llamado, por lo que le llaman" ya-sabes-quién "o" el-que-debe-no -sea-nombrado ". Lord Voldemort es después de una persona, pero esta persona está rodeada de gente que lo quiere. Lord Voldemort odia los mortales, los magos les muggles llaman, pero por supuesto que ustedes no son muggles ni magos, ni siquiera saben de su existencia y que no sabían de ellos hasta ahora. Sin embargo ellos no saben de la existencia de mi raza, centauros, que tienen algunos cerca de un bosque por la escuela ".

Todo el mundo estaba mirando el uno al otro, pero por supuesto como siempre Annabeth tenía una pregunta,

"Pero ¿cómo es que nos Quirón camino nunca se cruzan con asistentes o con este gran Voldemort"

"Debido a que mi querida Annabeth," dijo Chiron, "esta amenaza se encuentra en Londres, Nueva Inglaterra." "La razón por la que estoy contando mis queridos héroes es porque quiero dos semidioses para ir a ayudar a su amenaza"

"Por dos semidioses decir Percy y Annabeth derecho," preguntó Travis Stoll.

"Tienes razón Travis" Chiron respondió entonces él me miró y Annabeth, "¿está dispuesto a asumir esta misión especial"

Yo y Annabeth miramos el uno al otro, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Annabeth respondió: "Sí, acepto esta misión"

"Bueno, entonces ustedes van a Londres en barco debido a problemas de vuelo de Percy" oye, no es mi culpa ya que mi padre es Poseidón, dios del mar, el mar es mi territorio, no lo malo cielo pasó a mí en el cielo. "Te voy a dar más información mañana en la mañana. Disfrute el resto del día y la reunión Clausura "volvió a hablar antes de que alguien dejó" Annabeth Percy le sugiero hacer las maletas "

Ambos asentimos y nos dirigimos hacia las puertas.

**Como dije en la mendicidad esta es mi primera historia que espero que les guste por favor dejar un comentario no estoy seguro de jet lo que va a ocurrir a continuación, pero no va a ser r Ron-Hermione Harry-Ginny y, por supuesto, Percy-Annabeth. **

**Si ustedes quieren Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper y Jason en la historia por favor dejar un comentario **

**Sé que esta historia no es genial, pero va a mejorar lo prometo **

**Una vez más, espero que les guste la historia y el examen **

**-Bere **


End file.
